She's Quinn Fabray
by laxwriter
Summary: The immediate aftermath of 3x14 On My Way. Taken from Will's perspective. This is not a Will/Quinn ship. Just the view point from someone who's live has been impacted by Quinn but isn't a peer. Hope you all like it. CH. 3-5 updated. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After much debate with myself I decided to tackle the aftermath of 3x14. I'm taking a different perspective from what I've read so far. Hope you all like it. Right now it is a one shot, but should you all think I should continue for a few more chapters let me know. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators.**

As a teacher, when you start your career, you pray that you can have a positive impact on your students, that you can change their lives for the better. You never think that it will be your students who will change your live, who will have a positive impact on you, and yet as he sits quietly and looks at the faces of his students around him, Will Shuester knows that these kids, this group has changed his life so much. Each one has taught him a lesson; Finn allowed him to be a father figure, Rachel a mentor, Artie showed him strength, Brittany how to just enjoy the little things in life, Santana to be proud in who you are, the list goes on and on but there is one student who has impacted Will the most and she doesn't even know it. Quinn Fabray taught Will perseverance, determination, strength, how to pick yourself off, dust yourself off, and move on no matter what obstacles knock you down, and most of all how recognize your weaknesses tackle them and become a better person. Since joining his glee club over two years ago, Quinn had been through so much, she got pregnant, was disowned by her parents, bounced from one home to another, gave her baby up for adoption, then had the baby brought back to her only to lose the child again, this didn't even include the more superficial things that Quinn lost, like her reputation. Yet Quinn, though she struggled for a long time, had managed to pull her life together, to learn from her multitude of mistakes, and become the best young woman she could be, a caring, insightful, empathetic, intelligent, young woman, who was going to Yale in the fall. And that is what makes the events of the last few hours so horrific and so unfair. Because Quinn Fabray had finally gotten her life on track, was putting her past behind her and looking to the future, and future she may longer have.

Will shakes his head as he remembered the phone call coming in. They'd been standing in the courtroom waiting to see if Rachel and Finn could move their time slot for the wedding. Will still found it amazing that despite all the people in attendance, Rachel refused to get married without Quinn by her side. Rachel and Quinn's relationship was an odd complicated one, but was strong, stronger than most friendships. Finn had been very understanding as soon as Rachel had explained the importance of Quinn attending the wedding, "She's coming, she promised." Rachel said confidently.

Thirty minutes had passed since Quinn's last text message, and everyone was getting a little worried. The next slot for Rachel and Finn to get married was at 6 o'clock and the time was fast approaching. Suddenly Mercedes's phone began to ring, She'd excused herself to talk and when she returned her face had paled and tear's rolled down her cheek. "Quinn…Quinn got in and accident on the way here. It's bad, and they are airlifting her to Lima General." Time had slowed yet speed up at the same time. Gasps and cries came from Will's students. The wedding was forgotten and everyone made their way to the hospital as fast as possible.

Upon arriving the nurses had whisked Mercedes away, though Mercedes had begged Will to come with her. Will hadn't understood why the nurses needed Mercedes or why Mercedes had been the one called by the hospital. As the nurse handed Mercedes some paper work to fill out and to go inform the doctors of Mercedes presence the girl answered Will's unasked questions. "When Quinn was pregnant, those last two months, the doctors had informed her of some of the things that could go wrong and had asked that should Quinn be unconscious who would make the decisions regarding her and the baby's health. Quinn hadn't had an answer for them at first, I mean it should be your parents, but Judy and Russell had abandoned Quinn; so one night Quinn began talking about her concerns and what she'd want if something should happen to her. I hadn't understood at first why she was telling me all this, but I let her go, then when she'd finished she'd turned to me and said, 'You know me better than almost anyone now, Cedes. You're also the most like me, you have similar beliefs. I can't think of anyone else who'd I want to make decisions for me regarding my and my baby's health. Will you be the power of attorney over my health?' I'd been speechless but I agreed. Quinn had a lawyer draw up the papers the next day. After Judy took Quinn back, she came to me asked me if I'd remain the power of attorney, said she didn't trust her mom the way she trusted me. So I agreed." Mercedes had begun crying than and turned to Will, "I just never thought that…that I'd actually have to make any decisions. Help me?" Will had just pulled the girl into his arms and told her that he'd help her best he could. A doctor came out a few minutes later and informed Mercedes that Quinn needed emergency surgery. That Quinn had a broken left femur, five broken ribs, a punctured lung, and severe internal bleeding, and swelling around the brain. Mercedes okayed all the surgeries.

That had been over three hours ago and there was still no word on Quinn. Will sighed surveyed the room. Finn held Rachel close in the furthest corner both staring into space, Artie sat by Rory and Sugar all three staring at the TV but clearly not paying attention to it, Mike and Tina held each other's hands whispering quietly tear stains running down both their cheeks, Blaine and Kurt stood leaning against each other and the wall hands around each other's waist, Santana had Brittany's head in her lap gently stroking it, both still had tears running from their eyes, Mercedes sat with her head resting on Sam's shoulder the boy rubbing her hands gently with his thumb, Burt, Carol, Hiram, and Leroy stood in a small group talking quietly and throwing glances at the teens every few minutes, Emma and Sue sat on either side of Will, somehow will was holding both their hands, then there were the two people sitting directly in front of the double doors leading to the OR, Judy Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Will didn't know what to think of Judy Fabray, the woman had once abandoned her daughter but she'd come back for Quinn and was here now. Judy had looked heartbroken when she learned that it would be Mercedes not herself making the decisions about Quinn's health, it was definitely a hard pill to swallow for a parent, but not an undeserving one in Judy's case. Will was most scared for and sad for Noah. God knew that his relationship with Quinn was confusing and wrought with hurt and betrayal, but there was an undeniable connection between to the two, a bond that could only come from having a child together and possible a denied and unrequited love. Will didn't know where Quinn and Noah's relationship was going; he just prayed they'd have a chance to find out together.

Two more hours passed before the doctor came out again, he motioned for Mercedes to join him, but the teen looked around at all the eager faces and made a decision, "Everyone here is Quinn's family, so whatever you have to say you can say to us all."

The doctor nodded before starting, "As you know Quinn came in here in very serious condition, her hear failed once on the way here and two more times during surgery," Will's chest tightened at the idea that Quinn had nearly died three times already. "We managed to revive her each time. During the surgery we were able to repair most of the internal damage, her spleen had burst so we removed it, we reinflated her left lung, she is now on a respirator to help her breath so that her lung can heal and strengthen. We repaired the broken ribs, set her femur and placed it in a cast. Also we discovered that she has severe swelling around her spinal cord, at this time we can not determine the extent of the damage to her spinal cord. With that being said she will be paralyzed from the waist down, though whether or not the condition will be permanent or temporary we won't know until some of the swell subsides. Quinn also suffered severe head trauma that cause the area around the brain to fill with fluid increasing the pressure on the brain. It is crucial to decrease that pressure as quickly as possible so we drilled a small hole in her skull to drain the pressure. We will continue to monitor the pressure in her brain and respond accordingly. As of right now we have placed her in a medically induced coma in order to allow her body to heal."

Will was overwhelmed by everything they'd been told. Quinn was quite literally broken. "When will she wake up?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"How long we keep her in the coma will be determined by how quickly the swelling in her brain decreases. Hopefully we can take her out of the coma in a few days, but even then we can't say when she'll wake up." The doctor talked gently and calmly to the group. He tried to talk to the teens like adults but not overwhelm them, Will thought it was nice of the man, but he hadn't done a very good job as Will was having trouble wrapping his mind aroud Quinn's condition and he was an adult.

"But she'll be okay right? I mean other than her…her l…legs?" Noah asked from beside Judy who looked like she was going to faint.

"I'm sorry but it is really too early to tell. All we can do is wait. She'll be moved to ICU soon, only family and Mercedes are allowed in there, I'm sorry." The doctor left before the group could protest.

"She had my baby, I'm family." Noah insisted and started walking towards the ICU.

"Wait Puck, let Judy go first." Mercedes called as she eyed the woman who though gave birth to Quinn, had only been a mother to her in the last year or so. Will walked over to Noah and pulled the boy into a hug. "She'll be alright. Its Quinn, she's the strongest person we know." Noah nodded into Will's shoulder, "Why don't you go call Shelby?" Noah pulled back to look at Will surprised but then muttered an affirmative and left. Will knew things between Quinn and Shelby were rocky, but this had to change things, put everything into perspective. Quinn was still just a kid who made a mistake and Will thought she deserved another chance.

Eventually everyone but Mercedes, Judy, Puck, Santana, and Brittany left. They'd all return tomorrow early in the morning and sit outside in the ICU waiting room. They were all determined to be there for Quinn even if they couldn't be in her room. Will had no doubts that his kids would find a way to be with Quinn.

As Will got in his car, Emma joining him and taking his hand, Will sent up a pray, he asked God to let Quinn live, to wake soon and for her paralysis to be only temporary. "Don't you think you've tested her enough, given her enough challenges to overcome. She's risen to the occasion every time, please give her a break. Quinn deserves to be happy to follow her dreams, Please Lord please, don't take our Quinn from us." Emma squeezed his hand again in comfort, tears falling from her eyes. Will leaned over whipping the falling tears from her red stained cheeks, "I love you."

Her eyes fell shut and then opened, "I love you too, and Quinn will make it, she's Quinn Fabray."

Yes, she was Quinn Fabray and Quinn Fabray could beat anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and remember to let me know if you want me to continue. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Seems like most people who responded what to see a few more chapters, so here it is. Hope it is as good as the first chapter. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators.**

Chapter 2:

The depths of his coffee had never been more appealing to Will as he watches the liquid swirl slightly in the mug. He'd made it when he woke up at seven this morning, but now it was eight and he'd barely had three sips. Instead his mind was on yesterday's events and the girl lying in the hospital, in a coma, and possibly paralyzed. It wasn't fair, and that was what Will could not get past. Sure Quinn had made some mistakes in her life, so big ones, but overall Quinn was a great kid. Despite everything she continued to grow. She learned from those mistakes and became better, and that was more than adults two and three times Quinn's age could say. Quinn was the wisest and most well round kid in glee. She'd been forced to make adult decisions too early, she'd stumbled finding her way, but she stumbled in the right direction. Will knew that every kid in the glee club sought out her opinion valuing it above their best friend's and significant other's.

Small hands ran over his shoulders and linking in front of his chest as a soft kiss came to the top of his head. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

He shook his head, "No. You?"

"Not really. I can't help thinking about Quinn and what will happen to her." Emma slid into the seat next to him and the two sat in silence until a frantic knock came at his door. Groaning Will walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised, though he probably shouldn't be, to see Shelby standing at his door looking disheveled with a toddler on her waist. Will's heart stopped for a moment at the sight of the little girl. Her hair was a fine golden blonde, her eyes a rich hazel, she was the spitting image of Quinn and it nearly broke his heart to see her now.

"Please tell me the message Puck left on my machine is a sick joke." Shelby said pushing in without even being asked to come in. She marched all the way into the living room before turning to face a still stunned Will. His eyes refused to leave the face of Quinn's daughter. Will still could remember how scared Quinn had been at the first ultrasound. He'd wished he could have helped her more that day, like he wished he could now, but alas he still couldn't. Failure filled him. He'd failed Quinn from the beginning. He could have showed her so much more compassion and support over the years, but at first she'd reminded him to much of Terri with all her lies, and then he'd thought she was stronger than the other glee members and didn't need his help as much, and finally he'd been mad at her for blaming him for her fall from grace. Ugh he'd been so stupid not to see her call for help at the time.

"Unfortunately it's true." Emma said coming out from the kitchen. She too stopped at the sight of the blonde toddler but wasn't rendered speechless as Will had been. "Wow she really does look exactly like Quinn."

Shelby glanced down at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Emma please tell me what's going on. All Puck said was that Quinn had been in an accident and was in a coma."

"Sit please." Emma motioned. Beth made a noise and Shelby placed her on the ground. The little girl toddled over to Will and smiled before lifting up her arms, "Up." Will brought out of his temporary catatonic state obeyed the little girl. He smiled as he placed her on his hip. "Aren't you beautiful."

"She's a big people person. Always going up to people scares the life out of me." Shelby smiled as she complained.

Will sat across from the two women with Beth in his lap. It was nice holding her, like having a connection to Quinn in his arms. "It's bad Shelby. She got T-boned on the driver's on the way to Rachel's wedding, by a truck."

"Rachel was getting married?" Shelby asked shocked. Really that was what she focused on? Not that Quinn had been T-boned.

"Yes, to Finn." Emma replied.

"She's too young, they both are." Shelby insisted.

"That's what Quinn said. She told Rachel to wait, that she was risking her dreams. Rachel didn't listen and Quinn finally decided to support her friend."

Shelby rubbed her face, "I didn't even know they were that close of friends. I mean Quinn is so different from Rachel. Rachel's so nice and Quinn is well Quinn." It was obvious Shelby was going to say something else, something mean or negative to characterize the blonde teen, but changed her mind after remembering that Quinn was in the hospital. "How is Rachel?"

"Rachel is taking it hard, blaming herself for the accident. She was texting Quinn to hurry up at the time of the accident. She refused to get married to Finn until Quinn got there." Emma said lightly.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would Rachel insist on waiting for Quinn. Didn't they used to fight all the time? Quinn tormented Rachel."

"It makes sense if you paid attention and didn't live in your own little bubble where everyone is wrong but you." Will snapped. Shelby's jaw dropped. "Seriously Shelby? Think of all the crap you pulled to get into Rachel's life and then you just walked away leaving the girl heart broken. Then all the stuff you did this fall, don't think I don't know about Puck, my students don't know how to whisper very well. You're such a hypocrite. You did all those things in your thirties Shelby and yet you have the audacity to tear down Quinn, to not forgive her for a mistake she made at seventeen. Seventeen, Shelby. She was, is still just a kid and the way you talk about her, it's like she is the worst person out there. But if you really looked, if you really cared, if you really wanted Quinn in Beth's life like you said you did, then you would have seen how much Quinn was struggling at the time. How much the loss of Beth killed her. You would have helped her, not taken Beth away after one mistake. You would have also known, had you cared enough to check in every once in a while, that Quinn has changed so much in the past few months. That she got her life back in order, got the glee club back together, volunteered at the homeless shelter on Christmas when no one else would, got into Yale, and became Rachel's best friend. There bond is amazing. They understand each other in ways no one else does, they tell each other the truth, even when it hurts, but most of all they support one another. Hence Quinn attending a wedding she didn't believe was right and Rachel insisting on waiting for her." Will was practically huffing and puffing by the time he was finished, but it felt good to get his feeling out. To let Shelby know how wrong she was.

"Will she tried to frame me as a bad mother to get custody of Beth. "

"And you broke a contract and made one of your students date Rachel to then slip a tape into Rachel's house. Pot meet kettle." Will shook his head, "We all make mistakes Shelby. I know I've made some big ones, not realizing how much help Quinn really needed, being one of my biggest. But Quinn changed her life all by herself. She claims she owes it to the support of the glee club, but really it was all her. She got the least support out of everyone in that club. But that is beside to point. My point is, you made mistakes and so did Quinn, but it is not too late to fix things. Quinn is in a coma that she may never wake up from Shelby. Even if she does wake up she may be paralyzed for life. She is going to need all the support she can get, and having this little one in her corner," Will nodded to the little girl who'd fallen asleep in his arms, "will be the best thing for her. You and I both know that having Quinn in Beth's life is what is best for Beth. Fix things before you can't, Shelby. Do you really want to tell Beth that you didn't help her mother when she needed it most?"

Shelby didn't say anything for a long time. Emma excused herself only to return with water for all the adults and some juice for Beth, should the toddler wake up. Shelby sat with her head in her hands for a long time before finally looking up and meeting Will's eyes. "Your right, I know you are. I was just as manipulative as Quinn was when it came to getting Rachel back, and I was twice Quinn's age when I did it. I've been debating with myself for a few weeks now about whether or not I should give Quinn a second chance. I just never thought I wouldn't be able too."

"It might not be too late. She could pull through."

"Only to be paralyzed."

"All the more reason to be there for her."

"She got into Yale?"

"Early admissions."

"And she is friends with Rachel?"

"Best. Oddest friendship I've ever seen but it works for them and it's very strong. I predict they'll be friends for life."

"I'm glad. I always thought they'd be good for one another." Shelby then sighed before standing. "I should call Puck."

"He is probably at the hospital. You could come with us. We are leaving soon." Emma offered as she took Beth from Will and handed her over to Shelby. "No, I don't think I am ready for that. I'll…I need to talk to him first. Thank you, really. It was blunt and harsh, but I needed the wakeup call." Will smiled and hugged his friend and colleague. "Don't stay away too long." He whispered to her.

"I won't. Bye." Then Shelby was gone. Will sagged into the chair and looked at the clock it was 8:30 and visiting hours started at 9:00. Emma slid in next to him. "You could have been nicer." She smiled into his chest.

"Perhaps, but when Quinn wakes up she will need everyone that loves her, especially Beth."

"I agree completely. You want to get going?"

"Yes, but first I want a kiss. I never want to go a day without kissing you in the morning. I love you and I always want you to know that." Emma kissed him sweetly on the lips before pulling back, "I do. I love you too, now let's get going, those kids are going to be in that waiting room at nine sharp and they will need us." Will kissed her forehead. "Alright let's go."

As they drove towards Lima General Will could only hope that today would be better than yesterday.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX.**

Just as he had expected the waiting room outside the ICU was packed with his students. None looked as if they had slept at all last night, and Mercedes, Puck, Judy, Santana, and Brittany were in the same clothes from the day before. Walking in he moved towards Sue who sat in a chair at the far end of the room. "Those five could use a break, change their clothes." Will said to Sue as he took his seat next to her. Sue nodded, "Mrs. Jones is gathering their things now, when she comes well force them to take a break even if I have to use my extensive knowledge on pressure points to do so. Can't get too violent with mini Sue and all, need to be stealthy."

Will ignored the end of Sue's sentence he was just glad that the fivesome who spent the night would get a break, and they did. Mrs. Jones and the Berry men arrived twenty minutes later and convinced Judy and the kids to change their clothes, get some food, and some rest. Mrs. Jones practically manhandled Mercedes out of the hospital, telling Mercedes she'd return after Mercedes took a two hour nap.

Puck returned rather quickly and took up his place in front of the doors leading to the ICU. Rachel moved towards him and sat taking his hand gently in hers. Will looked to Finn to see his reaction but the boy just smiled and returned to his conversation with Kurt. Santana and Brittany returned after an hour, Britt leaning on Santana as soon as they sat. The rest of the glee club spread themselves out around the room in similar groups as the night before. There was more hush whispers and animation today, which Will was happy to see. He had been terrified that Quinn's accident would be a fatal blow to his kids, that after everything they had been through in the last few years, this would be the incident they wouldn't be able to recover from; however once again his kids were proving their resilience.

Growing antsy Will excused himself and went to stretch out his legs. He was passing the chapel when he heard a sob, a sob that sound like "Quinn." Pushing the chapel door open he found Judy Fabray kneeling in one of the pews, her shoulders shaking and loud strangled sobs coming from her. Will hesitated a moment, not sure if he should or wanted to interrupt the woman. Eventually his gentle and compassionate nature forced him to take the ten steps to Mrs. Fabray's side.

"Mrs. Fabray?" She startled and looked up before wiping her red puffy eyes. "Mr. Schuester, I'm sorry. I must look like a frightful mess, letting my emotions get the best of me like this." She looked away and Will instantly knew where Quinn had learned to hid her emotions from.

Will stepped into the pew and sat next to the older blonde woman, "It's alright to cry and be upset, what's happened has shaken us all to our core."

Judy didn't reply instead she stared out at the cross that was fixed to the wall in front of them. Several moments passed and Will was getting ready to leave when Judy finally spoke. "I've always been a woman of God, I always believed that God would protect my family, but now, I just don't know. I can't figure out why He would allow this to happen to my Quinnie when it should have been me, or her father. Our sins are far greater than hers."

Will took a deep breath, considering his words carefully. He knew that Quinn's family was highly religious and he didn't want to offend the woman, but he felt what he had to say was important. "I am not a particularly religious man, Mrs. Fabray, but the God I was taught about is not a spiteful or cruel God. He does not punish his children for their mistakes. He is rather, loving, merciful, and forgiving. I do not see this accident as a punishment from God. Quinn's made some mistakes, but she learned from them, she grew. The things she has dealt with over the years I've known her would be tough for any adult to handle, but she has handle everything, her pregnancy, losing her home and family, the adoption with such grace and dignity. And amazingly enough her faith in God has not only remained in tack but grown stronger. She is a remarkable young woman, someone I'd be proud to call my own."

Judy flinched at end of his speech, "You must think me a horrid woman, for kicking her out when she needed me the most." Judy looked him straight in the eye and Will could see nothing but remorse and guilt.

"It's not my place to judge, Mrs. Fabray."

"But you wouldn't have done it."

"No, I wouldn't, but like I said I don't have your religious beliefs."

Judy shook her head, "My religious beliefs are not an excuse for mine or my ex-husband's behavior. In fact it goes against much of what we are taught. To be forgiving, to help those in most need, to love all no matter their sins. If I could take it back I would. I let my fear of my husband, of losing the only life I'd ever known, rule my decisions. I never wanted to let her go, but I was afraid of Russell's reaction if I went against his word."

Will did not like the tone of Judy's voice nor what her words may have meant. "Would he have hurt you? Quinn?" Will's stomach sank as he saw Judy squeeze her eyes shut and turn away, "I've failed my daughters, particularly Quinn in many ways over the years Mr. Schuester."

Will shook his head at Judy's confession and it took everything inside of him not to blow up with anger. He couldn't imagine laying a hand on Emma, let alone any children they may have in the future. The thought that Quinn had been on the receiving end of her father's anger made Will sick. Quinn was so much more than he'd ever thought.

"I've tried so hard, since then to make it up to her. I brought her home as soon as I could. I make sure we have family dinner at least five times a week. I come to her competitions. I ask about her day. We watch movies together, we talk. I thought…I thought we'd made such progress. That she trusted me again. But she hasn't. God she trust an eighteen year old with her medical decisions over me." The hurt in Judy's voice was evident in every syllable. She was clearly a woman on a mission to make amends with her daughter. Will wanted to be angry at her for allowing Quinn to be hurt, but he couldn't, not when her guilt and remorse was so evident.

"Does Quinn come to your dinners?"

Judy turned back to him, "Yes."

"Does she complain about your movie nights?"

"No."

"Does she willingly tell you about her day, well as willingly as any average teenager?"

"Yes, more so perhaps."

Will laid he hand on Judy's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, "Then she has forgiven you or is in the process of forgiving you. I know Quinn and I know teenagers and if she was still mad at you she wouldn't be so willing to spend time with you or talk to you. Quinn made Mercedes medical power of attorney years ago, when she had no one, perhaps she just hasn't had a chance to change it, or she never thought it would matter. Teenagers think they are invincible."

Judy wiped her tears away again as they were once again flowing freely, "Quinn always speaks so highly of you, I can see why. That day you yelled at her, accused her of not caring about anyone else, of not being appreciative of what everyone had done for her, she came home in tears, the first tears I'd seen in months. She cried and cried and all I could make out was that she had disappointed you. You mean so much to her, your opinion matters to her. I wasn't happy with what you had said to her, because I knew you were wrong, but I was so happy someone had gotten through her barriers. She'd become someone else over the summer, and I feared for her. Beth may have been the main reason she stopped her downward spiral, but not disappointing you was another reason."

Will didn't know what to say to Judy's words. Will knew even as the words had left his mouth that he'd been wrong. He knew Quinn had gotten them the yearbook page, that she had thanked him on numerous occasions, that she'd helped Mercedes while the other girl was on the Cheerios, but he'd let his anger, at Sue mostly, get the best of him. It tore up his heart to know he'd caused Quinn to cry, but it was nice to hear that Quinn respected him, that he'd been able to get through to her, even if his words had been harsh and wrong.

Will sat quietly with Judy for some time before she eventually stood to leave, "Thank you sitting with me, for talking to me."

Will nodded, "Quinn needs you. You made a mistake back then but you're hear now and that is what matters. Remember that."

"I will, thank you."

Will watched her leave for a moment letting his mind process what he had learned and then followed Judy out. As they entered the waiting room she stopped him with her hand gently, "Its Judy by the way."

"Will." He smiled at her; she returned it and then went to sit by Puck. Making his way over to Emma she gave him a questioning look, "Everything alright?"

Will nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yes. I had an enlightening discussion with Judy."

Emma raised an eyebrow, not unlike Quinn, in question, "How so?"

"Let's just say if I ever see Russell Fabray I will break his hands." Emma looked shocked and Will heard Sue take a deep breath.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "You don't mean…" She trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"Unfortunately yes, I don't have specifics, but I know it happened. Any news?" He asked changing the subject.

Emma sensed the need to move on and obliged him, "The doctor came looking for Mercedes. Santana went to call her back. The doctor said he'd tell us what's going on when Mercedes got her."

"I hope it's good news."

"Me too."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX.**

The news had been mixed. When Mercedes arrived the doctors had whisked her along with Mrs. Fabray, and Will once again at Mercedes insistence away to his office. He sat them down and first told them the good news. "The swelling in her brain as decreased extremely quickly and is back to normal pressure and has been that way for several hours now. This is great news when it comes to the possible brain damage Quinn may have suffered. Contrary to what most people believe, most of the brain damage that causes disabilities in head trauma patients does not occur during the initial trauma but rather afterwards as the brain in attempt the protect itself release fluids which increase the swelling and pressure inside the cranium, and consequently cut off the blood supply to areas of the brain. Quinn is lucky that we were able to decrease the pressure so quickly, and it is likely that her brain damage will be minimal or non-existent. Of course there are no guarantees."

Will just nodded at the doctor's words, it was a lot to understand but he got the basics, less pressure for the least amount of time was what was best for Quinn recovery, and that seems to be what was happening.

"Also Quinn has begun to breathe over the ventilator; she is breathing on her own, which is great. However we are leaving in the breathing tube for the time being as her lungs are weak. We are changing the settings, at first the ventilator when and how often Quinn took a breath, now it is set so that Quinn makes that decision and the ventilator gives her so support so that breathing isn't as difficult. Think of it as crutches or a cane for the lungs." The doctor waited moment before turning to Mercedes, "Now as the swelling in Quinn's brain has gone down some so has the swelling around her spinal cord. We took her for and MRI early today and discovered that she has fractured her L12, and L11 vertebrae, those are the biggest bones in the back and the bottom." He pointed to the small of his back to give them all a visual of where he was speaking. "What that means right now is that her is a 60 percent chance that Quinn will be paralyzed from roughly the waist down." Will shut his eyes tight as he heard Mercedes and Judy gasp, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quinn was likely to be paralyzed for life. It was horrible and so unfair for a girl who'd done nothing but try and turn her life around. Whose only mistake haunted her, effected all her decisions, and tainted her life three years later.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Judy asked desperately.

"Yes, we can go in and surgically repair the damage. Luckily the spinal cord hasn't been severed so there is a chance that her paralysis would be temporary. The surgery would require placing metal rods in Quinn's back to support the broken bones and the surrounding vertebrae as well as some minor nerve repair that likely occurred due to the fracture or because of the swelling. If the surgery goes well then the odds of Quinn walking again flip and there would be a 80 percent chance that she'll walk again."

Will looked over at Mercedes and squeezed her hand. This was too much for an eighteen year old to handle, and yet the young woman next to him was listening quietly and taking in each word, sentence carefully. Will had never been more proud.

"And if it doesn't work?" Mercedes asked gently.

"Then there is a chance that Quinn's odds of walking again would decrease more, due to the pressure the swelling caused by the surgery would cause. The likely hood of her walking again should the surgery not go as planned would be only be 20%, a decrease of 20% compared to if we do nothing. Of course if we do nothing there is also a chance that the vertebrae may break more before fully healing or later if she falls which could sever the spinal cord and then she'd never walk again." Will's head was spinning with all the odds, the doctor had just given them. He glanced and Mercedes and Judy and they looked much like he felt confused, angry, scared, and exhausted.

The doctor leaned in and gave Mercedes a small smile. "I know it's a lot to take in. But we need to know if you would like us to proceed with the surgery."

"So let me get this straight. Right now her chances of walking again are 40%, the surgery would increase that to 80% should it go right, however if it doesn't work then the chances of her walking again decrease to 20% and should we do nothing and her back breaks more now or later there is a high probability that she'd be paralyzed for life." The doctor nodded and Mercedes head fell into her hands. She remained silent for a moment before looking at Will, "What do you think?" Will sighed, he didn't know. Part of him said go for the surgery it gave her the best chance of walking again. However another part of him wondered if her body could take another surgery. "Is she stable enough for another surgery? Would the rods stay in her back?" He asked the doctor gently.

"She is stable enough, though we'd wait a day or so for the swelling in her back to decrease a little more before going in. The rods would stay in for about a year and then we'd have another surgery to take them out. The time line for that would depend on how she responded to physical therapy and how strong she becomes."

Will looked over at Judy and then back to Mercedes, "This isn't my decision, it's up to you Mercedes, you know her the best, you know what she'd want. I say go for it, but I don't know if that is what Quinn would want."

Mercedes sighed then hesitated before turning to Judy, "Mrs. Fabray?"

"Will is right, this isn't my decision. Quinn choose you for a reason and I trust my daughter's opinion. Do what you think she would want. But if you're asking me, I am would opt for the surgery as well."

"Me, too. I think the surgery is what Quinn would want; she'd want the best odds on her side. She strong and I know if we give her the advantage she'll walk again. So yes, proceed with the surgery."

"Alright, please fill out this permission form Mercedes. I am increasing Quinn's visiting hours for today and tomorrow because we'll have to restrict them again after the surgery which I am planning on having on Monday. I am also allowing close friends, so the people who have been crowding our ICU waiting from for nearly twenty-four hours in. Only two at a time and no more than twenty minutes for each group, understood?" The doctor asked firmly. Will had a feeling that this man was going against normal policy for them and he appreciated it.

"Yes, thank you." Mercedes replied before handing over the papers and rushing off to tell everyone the news. Will and Judy followed her out and Will smiled as he heard his students arguing about who got to go first.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter. I hit inspiration and flew through the last three chapters. Wasn't sure how long it would go for but it ended itself quite nicely I believe. Can't wait for GLEE tomorrow! Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX**

Will and Emma decided that they'd be the last to go in and see Quinn before visiting hours ended. Everyone wanted to see her desperately and Will thought it only right that the kids go in first. Will had assumed that Puck would be one of the first in, but the boy had drifted out of the pack and disappeared as it was decided that Santana and Brittany would go first. Tilting his head towards the direction Puck left Emma squeezed his arm in response letting him know it was alright to go after Puck. No doubt Emma was needed here as there was no telling the state the kids would be in after seeing Quinn. Emma wanted to be there in case any of them wanted to talk.

Will walked silently through the halls wondering where Puck could have possibly gone, it took him awhile but Will found him in the place he least expected but should have guessed. Will stopped and studied Puck a moment. The normally tall strong teen looked irreconcilably tiny and utterly hopeless as he leaned against the large windowpane, his eyes staring at everything yet nothing at all. Slowly Will approached and turned to look through the window as well. Five tiny infants, newborns lay in their cribs sleeping quietly. A sense of peace flowed over Will.

"The last time I was here, I stood her next to her and watched our daughter sleep just like them." Will was surprised that Puck spoke first and he wasn't sure if he should respond, ultimately he decided the best thing to do was let Puck talk it out himself.

"She asked me if I ever loved her, I said especially now, but only a few months later we were apart again. I'd finally gotten her, she was mine, but I let her slip through my fingers. We had this giant fight at the beginning of August. She'd been so sad for so long and I got it, I thought I did at least, I mean I'd lost my daughter too, she was the one that gave our daughter away, so how could she still be so upset? She barely let me tough her, kiss her, and it was so frustrating. And then suddenly it was like she was trying to forget our past, go back to how everything was before Beth. I blew up at her and ended things. "Puck shook his head and pressed his forehead against the window and watched a nurse pick up one of the baby girls. Will knew Puck wasn't done so he just waited.

"When school started and she was back on the Cheerios I saw what she wanted me, all of us to see, she was going back to the norm, to what we were before so I did the same. I thought she was alright that she'd made her peace with Beth's adoption, I was so wrong, we all were. Everything she did last year screamed that she wasn't coping, and I was deaf to her calls, we all were. Then this fall I just thought she went off the reservation, and she did I guess, but it wasn't because of what I thought it was. It wasn't until she started to so desperately try and get Beth back and then tried to have another baby with me that I saw what had really happened. That I'd broken her when I knocked her up, that she'd fallen to pieces and none of tried to help her pick up the pieces, because she was Quinn Fabray and she didn't need help." Puck turned to Will, "We missed it, she fell over the edge and we didn't see."

Will looked away with shame, Puck was right, Quinn had needed help and they'd all been to blind or self-absorbed to see. When Will looked back Puck was smiling, it was a small one but it was there.  
>"But she caught herself. I don't know how, but she did it. She changed, she became the girl I fell in love with again and she was getting out of here. Despite everything she'd been thorough, her shitty childhood, the pregnancy, the depression, that's what she'd been after Beth I see that now, she got her ticket out. I was so proud when she told us that she got into Yale, but I felt hurt too, she was leaving me, for good. And now, now she may still leave me, but not to go to school."<p>

Tears flowed down Puck' cheeks, "I've been such a fool. I thought it made me weak to admit how much I loved her, but I do Mr. Schue and I can't loss her, not like this."

Will pulled Puck into him and held him tight, "She's not going anywhere. She'll get through the surgery, she'll wake up, and she'll walk again Noah. You have to believe that."

"I just feel so helpless. When we found out about the accident, I felt like I would die myself. I never got to tell her that I still loved her. She thinks I don't care about her, that all I care about is Beth, and it's true, it's not."

"I know it's not. You still have a chance Noah. You just have to tell her. I don't know if you'll get back together but I know you'll regret it if you don't tell her exactly how you feel about her."

Noah shook in Will's arms his head buried into Will's shoulder, "I'm scared."

Will just held Noah tighter. Eventually the two pulled apart and Noah wiped his tears away on his sleeve. "It's not fair you know, this shouldn't have happened to Quinn."

"It's not fair but it happened. Quinn will need all the love and support she can get when she wakes up. You can be the support for her, if you want."

Noah nodded a new look of determination on his face, "I'm never leaving her again. I wasn't there for her when her father…" Noah paused and glanced at Will, and Will had a feeling Noah knew exactly what Russell Fabray used to do to his daughter, "kicked her out, I wasn't there for her when depression was eating at her soul, but I will be there for her now. Whether she likes it or not."

Will laughed a little and pulled Noah back into a side arm hug, "Good to hear. Now why don't we head back so you can get in to see her."

"Go in with me?" Will was shocked for a moment that Noah would want him to join him but he agreed. Granted he'd planned to go with Emma but he knew his place was by Noah's side right now.

No one argued when Puck announced that he was taking his turn. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Finn had already gone and were nowhere in sight, neither was Emma so Will assumed that she was taking care of the four teens, who other than Puck were perhaps the closest to Quinn.

Will walked behind Puck as they headed down the ICU ward. Quinn was in a private room at the end. Noah hesitated for a moment before looking back at Will. Will smiled and motioned towards the door.

Though Will had an idea of what he may see upon seeing Quinn for the first time, he was still not prepared for the actual sight. A breathing tube was held securely in Quinn's mouth by this odd blue mouth piece. IV's ran into her right arm, heart monitor cords ran down from the EKG and disappeared behind the hospital gown near her heart, electrodes dotted her head, a second large tube appeared out from under her left side, a chest tube to drain the fluid around her lungs the doctor had to them, and her left leg was in a cast and elevated. Small scratches and bruises covered most of her face practically on the left side. Will had never seen a more heartbreaking and terrible sight before.

Noah had broken down at her side and gripped Quinn's tiny gentle soft hand in his larger calloused ones. He kissed her hand tenderly, "Oh Quinn, you have to be alright, Okay? Beth needs you and so do I. We need you to wake up and be alright." Noah laid his head against her forearm. Will stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Noah's right, Quinn. You need to come back to us. We all need you so much. We are here for you." Will didn't know if she could hear them but he hoped she could. He hoped she heard everyone, so that she would know that everyone loved her. That she was not alone, not anymore. No matter what happened he would be by her side, there to support her, hold her up when she fell, and guide her. He would be there and so would the entire glee club, because Quinn was their sister and they loved her. "We're a family Quinn and we love you, so come back to us," Will said sincerely and firmly. Quinn didn't respond or move or indicate in any way that she had heard Will but deep down inside slowly rising Will knew that Quinn would be alright that she would make it through this challenge just like she'd risen above every obstacle she had faced. She was a fighter, and she'd make it because she was Quinn Fabray.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow so my first multi-chapter story finished. I'll admit this took a totally different root than I had thought it would, but I am glad it came out like this. Will just showed me what story need to be told and I had to listen. Hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


End file.
